Drabbles
by wren-kt7oz
Summary: Since there's so much palaver to setting up each new story, it hardly seems worth it to post single Drabbles. Also - it's really irritating to open what you think is a full fic and find a drabble, particularly if you don't like them. And there is no drabble genre or tag for me to select. For all these reasons, I've decided to post them as a single, multi-chaptered entity.
1. Missing In Action

"Hey, Sunshine."

"Hey!"

"So, how's the fiddler?"

"He's in Europe." Silence. "He won a competion. He's on tour."

"Mmph."

"It's great. He had to go. He couldn't not go. It's a once in a lifetime thing. So I mean, I miss him, but …"

Painfilled pause. Then …

"Do you do you ever wonder if I miss you?"

Silence.

"Well, Sunshine … later."

"Brian?" Silence. "I miss you, too."

A breath.

"Do you think there's something we can do about that?"

"Well, we could maybe see each other sometimes."

"How 'bout dinner tonight?"

"Like – a date?"

"Yeah … I guess."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Later."

"Later, Sunshine." 


	2. Pay Off

"Sunshine"

"Mm?"

"There's no guava juice."

"Well, have water."

"There's no bottled water." Silence. "Sunshine?"

"What?"

"Have you shopped this week?"

"Brian! I have three assignments due this week. Shopping is not on my priority list."

"But there's no guava juice."

Silence.

"So I should go then?"

"Yes, Brian. That would be a really good idea. Get juice. Get water. Get … anything you want, just …" deep breath " get out of here for a while."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So I'll just go then." Silence. "Sunshine?"

"Yes, Brian?"

"Do you want anything while I'm out?"

Pause. "Icecream?"

Eyes meet.

Much later, mutual, "Yummmmm."


	3. Mine's Bigger Than Yours

"Mine's bigger."

"Rubbish."

"I bet it is."

"Dream on, Justin."

"OK. Let's compare. Yours against mine."

"Justin don't go there. You'll only feel bad when you're proved wrong."

"You're just afraid yours will seem puny by comparison."

"Yeah, right. That's so likely."

"Well, then, what are you afraid of?"

"Justin, I don't feel I have to prove myself. My record speaks for itself. Anyway, everyone knows it's not the size, it's how you use it."

"Yeah, well, I use mine better as well."

"Justin trust me, drawing comics for a living is not an infallible sign of a high IQ."


	4. A Big Secret

Mini Brian clambers onto his father's knee. Justin is in the kitchen.

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too, Gus."

"And I love Justin."

"Justin loves you, too."

"Does Justin love you?"

"Yes, Gus. Justin loves me."

"Do you love Justin?"

Brian leans in and whispers, "Gus, that's a big secret. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell."

Gus whispers back, "Not anyone?"

"Not anyone."

"Not even Justin?"

"Not even Justin."

"Okay. I promise. Do you love him?"

Brian whispers loudly. "Yes. I love Justin very much."

Justin, meeting his eyes across the room, smiles.


	5. Conversation

"It's too hard. The nights you leave me here alone, and I never know …," his voice cracks, "when I wake up with you in the morning, I never know whether I'll be sleeping with you that night. It … it's just too hard."

I flash on how I'd feel if it were him walking in and out of my life, of my bed whenever he liked, with me never knowing when the next time would be. I think it would kill me.

I realize how much I've been hurting him.

"I'll need help moving," I say.

I'm coming home.

To Brian. 


	6. Debate

Justin, angry, frustrated: "You don't get it, Brian. Don't even want to try."

"Sunshine …"

"Don't call me that!"

"What should I call you? Baby? That's how you're behaving!"

"That's your opinion? Fine! Go find another baby to fuck. I'm gone!"

Grabs bag and jacket.

"Justin …"

"If you're going to apologise, forget it. Sorry's bullshit!"

"I love you."

Exasperated. "I know that, you twat."

"Then what?"

"Brian … will you, or will you not marry me?"

Silence.

Prides requires at least a token resistance. Then:

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Exaggerated sigh. "Will you marry me, Justin?"

"Say please!"

"Little shit!"

Relief. Laughter. Love. 


End file.
